Eyes On Fire
by cullen's pet
Summary: This is the sequel to O Holy Night. Excerpt: She smiled but it was full of malice. "Have faith, Alec. I have a feeling that Aro won't even know what hit him." He pulled her to a stop. "Isabella, please," he pleaded urgently. "I've searched for centuries for you. I can't bear to lose you when I've just now found you. Don't do anything foolish." An AU Twilight story...


A/N: This is the sequel to O Holy Night and was my submission to Breath-of-Twilight's annual Christmas Countdown. You might want to read the first one for this story to make a little more sense.

Discalimer: I own nothing that you recognize from the Twilight realm(albeit that isn't very much since this story is extremely AU). It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story. I make no money from the telling of this story (unfortunately).

Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012- A Lyrical Melody

Rated: M

Pairing: Alec/Bella

Author: cullen's pet

Title: Eyes On Fire

Bella shivered uncontrollably as Alec raced through the countryside. Not only was the wind from his running chilling her, but her thoughts were chilling her as well. She was lost in her memories. Memories that she had thought lost to her until just a short while ago.

She remembered running like this with Edward. Of course, it was warmer but that didn't make it any less of an emotional blow.

Edward.

Why did he leave her like that? From what she had understood, she was hovering on the brink of death in Phoenix. He couldn't have loved her as he'd professed that he did. She could have never left his side if something like that had happened to him. And what of Alice? She was always going on how she was going to be her sister and that her and Edward were meant to be together. How Bella was going to be a vampire someday.

Her face scrunched up into a grimace. She wasn't that far off in that assessment. She was in the clutches of the Volturi. She didn't know much about them, only the knowledge that Carlisle and Edward had imparted on her, but she knew they were dangerous. Especially Aro.

She shuddered as Alec clutched her tighter to his body, closer. "Hang tight, Cara," he murmured into her hair. "We are almost there."

Tears leaked from her eyes, freezing to her face. It was so cold. And her tears did nothing to help. She tried to stifle the sound of her crying. She didn't want this stranger privy to her private pain. It was almost overwhelming. She was trying to assimilate Edward's abandonment and the loss of what she'd come to think of as her second family and trying to deal with the fact that the only person that she'd felt like she'd connected with in the last two years had turned around and betrayed her as well.

She knew that his words rang true. From the bits and pieces that she'd heard from Carlisle about Aro, she knew what Alec had said about him hunting her was true. He would have tracked her down. He would have disposed of any and all in his way. That didn't make her feel any better about his duplicity. It didn't make the fact that he'd soon be taking her humanity from her that very night.

The irony of it all almost made her laugh. There was a time when she wanted nothing more than to be turned so that she could be by Edward's side for all of eternity. Now she was getting that wish. But she no longer wanted it. Not if it meant that she would be forced into subservience to a megalomaniac. Not when it meant that she would have forever to contemplate why Edward didn't want her.

She shuddered again as Alec slowed down and carried her into a dead end alley. She slumped against the wall as he set her down and yanked a drain cover up out of the street. She thought momentarily of running but she knew that it was a foolhardy thought. She'd never be able to outrun him and as it was late at night, there was no one around to hear her scream.

She offered no resistance as Alec scooped her up once more, holding her bridal style. It was pointless to struggle. She'd already begun to accept her fate. She was shutting off her mind trying to protect herself from the inevitable pain. She could now remember the pain from James' bite in the ballet studio. She knew what was soon to happen to her would be a hundred times worse.

"Hang on to me, mio caro," he whispered softly.

She wound her arms around his neck and buried her face against his throat so that she didn't have to see as they were falling. The jump from the tower had nearly frightened her to death. Her stomach jumped into her throat as he jumped through the hole. Then they were moving at lightening speed through a dark underground tunnel. Bella squeezed her eyes shut as he ran.

She kept her eyes shut as he turned, left and then right. Then her turned right again. She felt them moving down stairs and he took another left. She felt disoriented as she heard a door open and then he deposited her on a soft surface.

She peeled her eyes open and looked around curiously. She was in a medium sized room. There were no windows, only the door. A trickle of dread slid down her spine. This was a prison, a cell that they would keep her in as she turned. Her eyes alighted on Alec, who was kindling a fire in a small fireplace.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," he said as he worked. "You must be freezing. I admit that a run wasn't the most ideal way to travel at this time of year, but the fire will warm you in no time."

She remained silent and turned from his inquisitive stare. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him still. Even though he'd done what he had, she couldn't help but feel that he was good at heart. She didn't know his circumstances, she didn't know how tightly bound he was to the Volturi. She certainly knew that he was loyal to them. It made it harder for her to be angry at him for telling Aro about her.

She didn't hear him move across the room so she started when she felt his cold hand on her chin. Her memories flashed back to the first time that her and Edward had touched. He'd been so cold and it had started her curiosity. Curiosity would indeed kill the cat she thought ruefully. She squeezed her eyes shut as he tilted her face to look at her.

She trembled as his fingers smoothed away the tears left on her face. It only made a fresh crop appear to replace the ones that he wiped away.

"Isabella," he whispered. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes reluctantly and looked him. His crimson orbs were full of remorse. "I'm sorry, la mia belleza. I can't change what has happened. I can only promise that things will not be as bad as you think they will be. The brothers are very fair and I have no doubt that they will treat you with respect. You will be a very powerful vampire. Possibly more powerful than any that I've ever seen."

Her eyes stayed trained on his. She'd grown to love the soft amber shades of the Cullen's eyes but she had to admit that there was a feral beauty to Alec's eyes. They were hypnotizing in a way that Edward's had not been. She'd often accused him of addling her but Alec's seemed to paralyze her. She wasn't sure if it was because of his diet or if it was just him.

She adverted her eyes once more, uncomfortable with his proximity. Now that she remembered Edward, she couldn't help but feel that she was cheating on him somehow. Which was an utterly ridiculous thought. He left her. He hadn't stayed to protect her. She knew that if they were still together, she wouldn't have come to Italy. She never would have met Alec. It was strange how one decision could change her entire life.

Then her thoughts flew to Alice. Did she see this? Did she see her coming to Italy and falling into the hands of the Volturi? Or did she forget about her completely? Did she ever care about her at all?

New tears welled in her eyes and she fought to keep them at bay, closing her eyes once more against the flood. Crying was doing her no good. And embarrassing her to boot. She started when she felt Alec's lips against her eyelids, not expecting his inexplicably sweet action. He really wasn't so bad. Even if he did turn her over to Aro. She realized that he didn't really have a choice. Maybe he was a slave as much as she was.

Her breath caught in her throat as his lips feathered over her cheekbones and stopped at the corner of her lips.

"Alec…" her voice trembled as she pleaded with him. For what, she wasn't quite sure. She was scared. She'd been so lonely without Charlie and she was frightened of the things that he made her feel. She was afraid of what was about to happen.

"Relax," he entreated. "Let me take care of you."

Her hands fisted in his shirt and she shivered as his fingers found and traced her scar. The one given to her by James.

"You've been bitten before?" he asked, his voice surprised as he traced the cold, raised flesh.

She nodded her head. Opening her eyes, she felt naked under his intense gaze. "Yes, there was a vampire, a few years ago, that made it game to hunt me."

"How are you not a vampire now?" he asked keenly. "Surely the venom would have turned you?"

She turned her face from his. She remembered now why she didn't turn but she could never tell him that. Edward and his family would be in danger. Aro couldn't access her mind but he could see into Alec's. "I can't tell you that," she said finally. "I'll not put anyone else's lives in danger. And your thoughts are not safe."

He nodded in understanding. "Okay, Isabella. I'll respect your wishes." His eyes turned more sorrowful as he studied her. "But then you know exactly how much this is going to hurt. I'd like to be able to say that it would be painless, but that is a lie. I can make it a little more bearable."

She nodded her head, her heart pounding like the thundering feet of a thoroughbred under her ribs. She tensed as his lips descended once more to her face. He smoothed his fingers across her cheek and whispered softly in her ear, "Trust me."

She wanted to. She wanted to so badly. But he'd already betrayed and lied to her once. It was hard to put yourself into someone else's hands when they'd already proven once that you couldn't trust them.

"Si prega," he whispered softly, his breath raising the fine hairs on her neck. "Please Bella, I know that I've done nothing to earn your trust. But I promise that I won't ever hurt you. Trust me."

She let her eyes catch his and nodded her head imperceptively. She was taking a giant leap of faith, but she really didn't have anything left to lose. Her parents were both gone. Her and Jacob had drifted apart. He'd cut himself out of her life at almost the same time Edward had. He never would explain things to her. He'd only said that he wasn't safe for her to be around. She literally had no one left.

She offered no resistance as his lips melded to hers. She was so sad, so empty, afloat in a sea of emotional pain. She clung to Alec like he was a lifeline. It was ironic really that he was destined to end her human life.

She couldn't blame him though. In her heart, she'd already forgiven him. He didn't want to do this to her. She could feel it. Her lips moved tentatively against his as he deepened his kiss, tracing the swell of her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened herself at his silent request and she could only moan quietly as his cool tongue plunged into her mouth. He really did taste so very good.

She shivered and gasped for air as he pulled away from her mouth to feather light kisses along her neck. She braced herself for the coming bite. She cried out as his teeth sliced through her neck like a knife slicing through hot butter. It hurt, but not as much as the bite she'd received from James.

She held onto Alec's shoulders as he drank from her, her thoughts chaotic as she felt him drain her nearer and nearer to death._'It wouldn't be so bad',_ she thought._ "To die like this. It sort of feels like going to sleep."_

Her arms felt heavy as she felt him lick her neck and seal the wound made by his teeth. Her eyes closed as the pain started seeping through her body from her neck. Her body went rigid as he laid her gently on the bed. She cried out in shock as she felt him bite her over and over on each wrist and each ankle.

"Mi dispiace," he whispered as he cradled her in his arms. "I had to do it. It makes the process faster."

She couldn't even answer. Her blood was boiling inside her. She was surely going to die. There was no way that she would last through this pain. It was ten thousand times worse than the pain she'd felt after James' bite.

She quivered uncontrollably as she tried to hold in the scream threatening to erupt from within her. Carlisle survived the change without screaming. If he could do it, so could she. She was embarrassed as Alec began to strip her from her clothing. What the hell was he doing?

"Trust me, cara," he said softly as he stripped her to her underwear. "This will help with the pain."

She was in no shape to try and fight him off. She could only hope that he wasn't trying to take advantage of her while she was so vulnerable. If he was, heaven help him when she finished the change. She would make him regret it.

She felt immense regret when he curled up around her shuddering body, clad only in his boxers. It felt so much better where his skin was touching hers. Like it cooled the heat of the fire somehow.

"H-h-h-hurts," she whimpered.

"I know," he whispered softly and smoothed her sweaty hair from her brow.

Time passed indeterminately after that. There wasn't a clock, there wasn't a window. There was no way for her to gauge exactly how much time had gone by. She finally resorted to counting the thundering beats of her heart just so that she could have some sense of time passing. The only thing she knew was that the fire inside her raged on and on, hotter and hotter. Just when she thought that it couldn't get any worse, it did.

Alec stayed with her the whole time, laying wrapped around her. He wet a washcloth a wiped her face. He whispered Italian. He told her of his long life. Of the Volturi. Of his twin sister, Jane. She didn't speak. She just listened to the soft melody of his accented voice. She could listen to him forever. His voice was soothing. She guessed that she would indeed be able to listen to him forever after this.

Then, her heart started to race faster and the fire grew even hotter in her chest. She wanted to reach up and claw the offending organ out, as if she could rid the pain from her body by tearing out the source of her pain. Alec pinned her hands to the bed as she tried to do just that.

"Isabella," he pleaded. "Stop. Let yourself feel. It is almost over. Feel the fire moving and concentrating in your chest. Hold on, it is but for a few more moments."

She concentrated on his words and was surprised to find that he was right. Her hands were pain free. She was shocked to feel that Alec didn't feel cold to her any longer. He felt the same as her.

She gasped in pain as her heart thudded painfully in her chest, whirring so fast that she was sure that it was about to explode. The rest of her body was pain free. She locked eyes with Alec as her heart slowed. It beat a handful of times and then twice more feebly before ceasing completely. It was a strange sensation to not hear the steady beat of her heart any longer when she'd marked the passage of the last three days by that and the sound of Alec's voice.

"Bella…" Alec started.

She cut him off by the press of her lips against his, thanking him the only way that she knew how for staying with her and comforting her. She had a feeling that he could have just left her in that room to burn, to go through the change by herself, alone and afraid. But he hadn't. He didn't leave her side the entire time. And for that she would be forever grateful.

He deepened the kiss quickly and she found herself following his lead and allowing herself to act on the attraction that she'd felt for him since she met him in the cathedral. She didn't care that she hardly knew him. She wanted him. It threw her off that her body was responding so quickly and wantonly. This wasn't like her. But then, she wasn't quite herself anymore was she?

She was reborn. Made new. She was Isabella Swan. Bella was a lost, plain human girl that had been extremely danger prone. She wouldn't be that girl any longer.

She groaned as his thumbs brushed over the thin fabric of her bra. She could feel everything so much more acutely. It was amazing how much more sensitive she was.

"Alec," she pleaded. "Please."

He wasted no more time, tearing her panties from her body and thrusting two fingers into her. She wasn't a virgin by any means, but there had only been one other. She whimpered as he stretched her, the feeling of fullness glorious as he pumped his fingers rhythmically.

"So wet, dolcezza," he whispered hungrily into her ear. "I can't wait to taste you properly."

She groaned and slid her hands into his boxers, freeing his cock. It was a thing of beauty. Long and thick, with just the slightest hint of a curve. It was as beautiful as the rest of him. Venom flooded her mouth and she swallowed it down hastily as she thought about taking it into her mouth.

"No time now, il mio tesoro," he panted. "Aro is waiting. He will come find us if we don't report soon."

She wanted to pout. She really wanted to taste him, to taste his essence as he spurted across her

tongue. It made her remember her anger against the tyrannical leader flare to life once more.

"There will be other times," he said soothingly.

She knew that there would be. She felt the same pull that Alec had described. The same need for him that she felt before but intensified. It made what she had felt with Edward pale in comparison. She knew that she was meant to be with Alec. She couldn't explain it. She just knew it.

She moaned when she felt the head of his cock press against her opening. She lifted her hips, encouraging her lover. She moaned, low and husky as he sheathed himself inside her. She'd never felt so complete before in her life. This was right.

She tilted her pelvis, urging him to move. From there, it was raw and primal. Growls and moans filled the air. She keened loudly as he sunk his teeth into her neck. The pleasure and the pain from his bite was more than she could stand. Her orgasm swept through her as he claimed her for his very own. And that was what he was doing. She was his.

She raised her mouth and bit him just as he climaxed, the splash of his seed coating her thickly. She shuddered against him as she climaxed once more, the taste of his blood setting her off once more. She'd never felt something so profoundly, so achingly beautiful as the feelings of love that she felt right now.

This was what she'd been missing. The only thing that could ruin it was the loud knock on the door. She raised her head and sniffed the air. She knew who it was before he even spoke.

"Alec, please bring Isabella to the throne room," Aro called through the door. "Everyone is most excited to meet her."

Alec disentangled himself from her legs and handed her a change of clothes that he had placed on the mantle. As she changed her thoughts were murderous. They might be excited to meet her now, but that was before they knew what she could do. Alec was right. She could feel the lethalness of her power coursing through her frame, coiling like a snake ready to strike. Aro had no idea what he had done when he decided to try and take away her free will. She would burn the power hungry man right where he stood.

She took Alec's outstretched hand and followed him as he led her from the room. She locked eyes with him just before they started down the hall. "Do you trust me?" she asked softly.

"Isabella?" he asked questioningly.

"Do you trust me?" she asked more insistently as they walked.

"Of course," he answered finally. "But whatever you're planning, don't be naïve. You'll never get passed his guards."

She smiled but it was full of malice. "Have faith, Alec. I have a feeling that Aro won't even know what hit him."

He pulled her to a stop. "Isabella, please," he pleaded urgently. "I've searched for centuries for you. I can't bear to lose you when I've just now found you. Don't do anything foolish. They are not so bad if you give them a chance."

She smiled sadly at him. "Can you honestly tell me that you are happy here? That you don't feel like slave to their every whim? That if you'd met me on the street and you were free to do as you wish that you'd have chosen to take and turn me against my will? You don't have to answer. I know, Alec. I'll not be ruled and held under someone's thumb."

"Not even for me?" he whispered.

"Not even for you," she explained gently. "I can't explain what I feel for you yet. I don't have the words. But I know that I care a great deal for you. Enough that I will fight for you, for me, and for us."

He looked at her uncertainly before he pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I hope that you know what you are doing," he whispered against her lips. He searched her eyes once more before pulling away and taking her hand. Then he led them down the hallway once more.

She stayed focused as they walked along. She might be new, but she could feel her power in her hands, in her fingertips, and in her mind. It was like a small current running through her whole body. Aro should have left her well enough alone. His greed was going to cost him.

Dearly.

She closed her eyes as Alec led them along. She didn't need to see her surroundings. She trusted him and he knew this place better than she would after one trip down the hallway anyhow. She concentrated on focusing her gift. She imagined it, a glowing entity in her mind, a blazing beast longing for release. She knew that it was capable of many things. She could feel it stretching like a rubber band in her mind. She knew that she could shield with it. But she could also destroy. She could feel that she could send it out with force that would obliterate everything in its path. She smiled to herself. She would have her vengeance.

She walked silently alongside Alec. "We're here," he whispered urgently. "Please reconsider before you do anything rash."

She smiled and squeezed his hand before they entered the circular room. She'd forgotten completely that it was Christmas. Of course, the holiday itself had already passed. She'd started burning early Christmas morning, but the garish decorations still adorned the room. Garland and poinsettias decorated the walls and floors. There was a large Christmas tree off to the left of her. The twinkling lights were distracting to her newborn eyes. She fought to maintain her focus. There were dozens of vampires in this room. Her eyes flitted over them quickly, assessing the threat level of each individual. Her eyes sought out a particularly large vampire. He reminded her a bit of Emmett except that he was much bigger. Her undead heart clenched in her chest. She shook those thoughts away. She needed to pay attention to what was going on here. She could deal with that later. First she had to survive.

Her eyes moved along the circular wall finally landing on the assembly of vampires on the dais that was raised above the rest of the room. She saw Aro sitting in the middle on a ridiculous throne like chair. Flanking him were two other vampires seated in similar chairs. Marcus and Caius she remembered. Behind Caius and Aro were two females. They were their mates she assumed. She wondered where Marcus' mate was who was conspicuously absent. She also noted a small girlish vampire just behind Aro on the other side of him. She noticed how her fingers rested lightly on his shoulder. Then she saw two other vampires, a mated pair. She wondered what their significance was.

Her eyes also sought out a blonde haired female vampire. Alec's sister if her looks could be trusted. She knew that he had a twin. She wanted to keep from harming her of course. She just hoped that she didn't attack her. Alec would hate her forever if she had to destroy his sister.

"Alec," Aro beamed as he called out to the rigid man beside her. "She is marvelous, is she not? You did well, my child. Come forward young Isabella. I'm anxious to see if your power survived the change."

She squeezed Alec's hand once before she let him go. She hoped that she survived what she was about to do. She was learning on the fly. She stepped forward and took Aro's hand. She watched his face carefully as she processed his emotions. First his face had a look of wonder pasted on his papery countenance. Then a look of pain crossed his features.

His hand turned black in hers as she scorched him with her touch. "What," he choked. "Is this devilry?"

"Master?" the small female questioned.

Aro shook as she burned him, turning up the power by degrees. He would never take another soul and take their life from them. She would make sure of it. Her thoughts were venomous. She noticed that there was great alarm going up in the ranks. She needed to get this done so that she could defend herself.

The thought had barely crossed her mind, when Aro exploded into a cloud of ash. A great cry arose around the room. She focused on his mate. She disintegrated before her eyes. Caius rose from his chair and she turned on him next. He hadn't left his chair before she had sent a wave of invisible fire out and his ashes floated down onto his chair. The female that had been standing behind him shrieked and moved to attack her.

She was surprised when the woman dropped to the floor screaming. She glanced behind her and saw Alec's twin standing by his side looking at the woman writhing on the floor. At least she had two allies on her side. She concentrated on the shrieking female and she too turned into a cloud of ash.

"Is there anyone else?" she asked above the cacophony of voices.

Everyone fell silent as she strode to the dais. She faced the assembly of vampires before her. She was careful to keep the remaining ruler and his guards in her periphery. She would not give them the chance to attack her while her back was turned. She had left him because she somehow felt that he wasn't a threat. Not to her.

"I know nothing of your ways," she confessed. "But I do know that what happened to me was wrong. I'm sure that there are some that would come and join your ranks of their own free will. But I did not. And that showed me just what kind of tyrant ruled this body. You are supposed to be the leaders of your kind and yet you rule as if you yourselves are above all law. I hope by removing the poison from your ranks that you will see the error of those ways. I will leave peacefully but I would suggest that you not come after me. You saw what I did to your so-called leader. I won't hesitate to do it again."

The last remaining leader stood and approached her carefully.

"Thank you," he said simply. "I've been feeling discontented for years. I suspect that Aro had young Chelsea here manipulate our bond to keep me loyal to him. Now that he is gone, I can finally see clearly for the first time in a thousand years. You are right, Isabella. Aro had grown twisted in his ideals in his never ending quest for power. I have no quarrel with you. You have done me a great service."

She nodded and returned to Alec's side. She took his hand and prepared to leave. "Isabella," Marcus called. "May I ask where you will go?"

She turned back toward him and smiled a small smile. "Let's just say that I have a score to settle, some unfinished business to attend to."

She laced her fingers with Alec and they left the throne room, his sister following behind him. She was so angry and hurt that she felt as if she could set fire to the rain. She would find Edward and the rest of the Cullens. They had some questions that she wanted the answers to.

~~~FIN~~~

End Note: I'm considering writing one more story to finish out this series and making it a trilogy. Let me know if any of you are interested in reading her confrontation with the Cullens. Also, any and all Italian I got from google translate, which I will list the translations below. Any and all mistakes I blame on them.

Mio caro- my dear

La mia belleza- my beauty

Si prega- please

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Cara- sweetheart

Dolcezza- sweetness

Il mio Tesoro- my treasure


End file.
